The Dead Walking
by The Goddess Shortacus
Summary: 27 year old, Lillian Webster is trying to survive in the hell hole of a world that is overrun by walkers, and evil people. Warning: strong lanuage is used through out the story
1. Arrows, not bullets

**Brand new story! Hey everyone i'm back! I changed my name I'm no longer turtlelovers but im now The Goddess Shortacus! Thanks to a couple friends who made me watch a walking dead marathon with them, I'm now obsessed with it... and this is the product...**

**btw I don't own anything but Lillian!**

* * *

A pharmacy? Maybe there's still something worth scavenging inside. I run up to the front entrance to find it locked. I quickly pull out a butchers knife from my belt and break through the near by window.

"...Bad idea" I spoke softly to myself as the glass shattered everywhere creating a rather loud noise, sure to attract unwanted guests. I quickly jump through the broken window and slowly walk through the building in hopes of finding a supply closet or some food or even just a bullet or two. Slowly traveling down the isles I keep my knife out, poised to attack anyone or anything. At the end of the isle I see a door labeled 'Supply Closet'

"Score!" I whisper shout to myself as I enter and find several containers of multiple different types of medicine and 3 large boxes full of cans of food. I gathered as much as I could into a backpack, the size a school student would use, and the pockets of my baggy hoodie and shorts. Outside I heard a car alarm going off.

"Are they trying to get themselves killed?" Without thinking I ran outside to see a sports car coming in my direction, behind them a huge wave of creatures following. I wave my arms high above my head in hopes the driver will see me and won't leave me to die. They quickly stop by me, inside the car is a young Asian boy.

"Quick get in!" he yells at me in a hurry. Without hesitation I run around to the other side and get in. He starts driving again once the door is shut.

"Thanks." I finally tell him once we're out of the city and on the highway.

"No problem, whats your name?" The boy asked

"Lillian. Yours?"

"Glenn." He paused a moment before asking, "Have any weapons on you?"

I pulled my butchers knife out of my belt, on my right side, and handed it over to him. "I have another 4 kitchen knifes, 2 Swiss army knives, and 2 pistols, with 2 boxes of ammo, in my backpack."

"Are you with another group?"

"No, I'm all alone."

"Then why do you have so many weapons?" he asked curiously.

"Advantage to having hunting parents and a butcher as a father."

"So your good with a gun then?"

"I'm able to hit a target yeah, but I'm much better when I have my bow."

"Then why don't you have a bow?"

"This whole thing started and I didn't have time to grab it before I had to leave for somewhere safe."

"There's one member back at my camp who might have a spare bow. I'd be shocked if he'd let you even get near it though."

We arrived at a flat part of a mountain. There's an RV, a fire ring, and several tents and cars spread about. As we get out of the car a gray-haired man standing on top of the RV yells at Glenn to turn off the alarm. A strong looking male comes over and pushes Glenn out of the way and turns off the alarm.

"What are you thinking?! That alarm is gonna attract every walker for miles around!" he yelled in Glenn's face.

"The alarms' sound is bouncing off the hills, it's hard to pin point the location." the man by Glenn turned back and glared at the man on the RV. He turned back and saw me standing on the other side of the car.

"And who the hell are you?" he yelled as he walked towards me.

"uh... Glenn?" I slowly started to back away from the man and looked over at Glenn in fear.

"Shes fine." Glenn jumped in telling the dark haired male, causing him to stop his progression towards me and look over to him.

"And how do you know that, Glenn?"

"I questioned her on the way here."

"Where did you find her?" the gray haired man was off the RV and walking towards us.

"As the others and I were leaving the city I found her all by herself and almost the entire city wasn't far behind." Glenn told them.

"Where is my sister?" a blonde girl came running over to Glenn asking all sorts of questions about 'if her sister was alive', 'where was she', and 'why wasn't she there'. As she was asking him questions a lot more people came over to listen to Glenn's answer.

"Shes fine! They all are... well except Merle." a flush of relief went over everyone.

I couldn't hold back the cough attack I had just as everything had quieted down, causing all attention on me. "Hi' I shyly waved with an awkward smile on my face.

"Guys this Lillian." Glenn introduced me

"Are you sick? Bitten? Scratched?" The dark haired male started to get near me while going to grab the gun in his holster.

"Not bitten, not scratched, only a slight cough." I quickly respond and put my hands up. "But I just got a lot of medicine at a pharmacy."

"Where is it?" he demanded

"In my backpack, it's in the car."he goes in the car and pulls out my backpack. He goes through and gets out all the medicine, food cans and weapons.

"Have enough weapons and food?" He asked me suspiciously.

"I just finished a supply run at a pharmacy when Glenn found me." I replied with my hands still up.

"And the weapons?"

"Both my parents were hunters and my father was a butcher."

The attention was taken off me when behind us a truck drove up and out came 5 people, 3 male and 2 females. All the group ran over to them hugging what I'm guessing is family members. One of the men wearing a sheriffs uniform walks around them and stops when he sees a woman and her child. He runs to them and hugs them like they'll disappear before his eyes.

Later on that night everyone was sitting around the fire ring I had seen earlier. So far what I know is the gray haired man that was on top of the RV is dale, the man who yelled at Glenn and I was Shane, the sheriff is Rick, the woman and child is his wife and son Lori and Carl, the girl who nearly attacked Glenn is Amy, her sister is Andrea one of the girls that was in the truck, a black male who came off the truck is named T-dog. Then of course Glenn is the one who saved me earlier. Right now I'm seated beside Glenn, the other side of me is open.

"So where are you from Lillian?" Rick asked me.

"I lived in a small town about half an hour from Harrisburg in Pennsylvania." I responded.

"How did you get yourself all the way down here in Atlanta?"

"Heard early on that it was safe down here, obviously they were wrong." I responded with a slight smile.

"You said that your alone right?" Carl asked me and I nodded in response, "What happened to your family?"

"Oh Carl, you shouldn't ask her that." Lori told her boy.

"No, its fine. My mother died a little before all of this started and my father was killed by a walker." I cut in.

"Sorry about your family." Carl said sadly looking into the fire.

"Its fine, it happened a long time ago. I don't let it bother me."

"Wheres my no-good brother at?" a thick southern voice spoke up. Everyone looked over as a man with longish dirty blonde hair, a crossbow over his shoulder, and a couple squirrels tied to his belt came into camp.

"Um Daryl?" Dale stood up to talk to who you guessed was Daryl.

"Merle! Where you at?" Daryl continued to yell about the camp.

Rick stood up and walked over to Daryl, "Look your brother isn't here. He's handcuffed to a roof. We had no choice, he was out of control. It was him or all of us."

"Is he alive?" Daryl spoke softer.

"We don't know." Rick said lowering his gaze a bit.

T-dog stepped forward "Its my fault, I dropped the key."

Rick spoke back up, "No it was my fault I locked him up and didn't think to unlock him."

"It wasn't any of our fault, he was out of control." Glenn spoke up.

"Well we gotta go back and find him!" Daryl yelled at them.

"We can't Risk that!" Shane got up and yelled at Daryl.

"But that's my brother! I have to find him!"

"We're not risking the safety of the group" Shane told him sternly.

"Fine, in the morning I'll go and look for him. Its my fault he's there anyway." Rick stated. Shane, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and T-dog continued with their discussion until finally they decided on a plan. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and T-dog tomorrow morning are going back to find Merle and get back a bag full of guns and ammo that Rick had left behind.

"Carl, Sophia, I think its time you two got to bed." Lori spoke up to the two children. They got up and went to each of their families tents. Hearing about the children going to sleep reminded me that I wasn't told where I was sleeping tonight.

"Um Glenn?" I tapped his arm.

"Yeah?'

"Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

"I don't know." he looked up to the rest of the group, "Um guys... wheres Lilly supposed to sleep tonight?"

"I would offer you sleep in the RV but there's just not enough space." Dale said to you. "And all the tents are being used."

"She'll have to share with someone." Shane said matter-of-factly.

"Daryl has plenty of space in his tent, he's the only one that doesn't share a tent with another person." Amy suggested.

"Are y'all taking about me?" Daryl had just came back from where I guess is his tent and joined the others at the fire.

"Guess what." Glenn questions Daryl.

"What?" Daryl said eying the group suspiciously.

"You're the lucky winner who gets to share a tent with Lilly." Glenn spoke like he was on some sort of game show.

"Who?"

"You really hadn't noticed that someone new is here?" I questioned him. He looked over and saw me beside Glenn. He didn't look to far off from my age.

"No way I'm sharing a tent with a chick."

"Excuse me?" I turned to face him.

"Sorry, how about a bitch." I stood up.

"There's no room anywhere else, and you're the only person who doesn't share a tent." Shane quickly broke into the conversation.

"No! Its not gonna happen!" he responded. "Why doesn't she sleep in the RV"

"No room." Dale answered

"What about with Amy and Andrea?"

"Our tent isn't large enough." Andrea replied.

"Ugh. Fine." He sat back mumbling a string of colorful words.

"Wait. Who said that I am agreeing to this?" I turned to the others.

"You heard us, there's no space anywhere else." Shane told me.

"This man just called me a bitch, though I've been called much worse, and you expect me to share a tent with him?"

"Its just until we find you some where else to stay." Glenn told me to calm my temper.

"Fine." I mumbled to myself as I sat back down.

"You said your parents were hunters?" Shane asked. I nodded in response. "They ever take you along and teach you?"

"Yeah I grew up in the woods."

"Are you a good shot?"

"I can hit a target okay with a gun, but I'm a much better shot with a bow. I was raised shooting arrows, not bullets."

"Daryl, you wouldn't happen to have an extra bow would you?" Glenn turned and asked him.

"Not one she can use."

"Fine I wouldn't want to use anything that belonged to a creature like you anyway."

Daryl only responded with, "Fuck this, I'm going back to my tent."

"You might want to follow him, or else you might have troubles finding his tent." Glenn told me quick.

I got up and started to lightly jog over to Daryl, "Wait up!"

"What do you want?" He stopped and turned towards me.

"I kind of need to know where the place I'm sleeping tonight is."

"Fine whatever just follow me." He continued walking into the trees. "Do you talk or snore in your sleep?"

"No..."

"Good cause if you woke me up, you wouldn't ever wake up." We made to his tent and went inside. " you stay to that side and don't touch any of my stuff."

I went to grab my bag to change into sweat pants, but I remembered that Shane still had my bag. So instead I just took off my hoodie and started to take off my low neck shirt when Daryl turned around

"Wow, warn me next time you decide to start stripping."

"Why so you can watch?" I still had on a cami and my hands were on my hips.

"Don't flatter yourself sunshine."

"Whatever redneck." The both of us just fell asleep in the sleeping bags on opposite sides of the tent. I was sleeping in what used to be Merle's bed. Just today I went from being by myself in a city full of walkers, to being taken to a group, all my stuff is taken, and I'm sharing a tent with a jerk ass redneck.


	2. Sharpies

Walking dead Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke to see that I was alone in the tent. At least now Daryl won't see my terrible case of bedhead. I grabbed my hoodie and put it on over my tank top, not even bothering to zip it up. I made sure my hood was up to cover the rats nest that is my hair. I left the tent and found my way back to the others.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Glenn said when he noticed me walking towards him and the others at the fire ring. The fire long extinguished since last night.

"Morning," the woman who I believe is Carol handed me a plate with some eggs on it, "Thank you."

"No problem"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Atlanta looking for Daryl's brother and some guns?" I asked Glenn.

"Yeah, everyone is ready we're just waiting for Daryl to wake up."

"What do you mean? He wasn't in the tent when I got up."

"Then where is-" Glenn was cut off by Daryl coming into camp.

"You idiots ready to go or what!" Daryl walked by, with his crossbow strapped to his back, and jumped into the truck. As Rick was trying to say goodbye to his wife and son, Daryl grew impatient and started to practically jump on the horn.

"Good luck, try not to get killed." I yelled quickly to Glenn as he ran off to join the others for the city.

After they left I walked around camp for about half an hour just exploring. I walk up to the RV and climb to the roof to sit by Dale.

"How are you making out Lilly?" Dale asked

"Okay so far, I just wish that someone would give me my bag back so I can brush my rats nest hair and put on a cleaner pair of clothes."

"Oh one moment." he got up and climb down off the RV and went inside for something. He came back and handed me my bag. "There you go, better?"

"Yes! Thank you so much." I opened my bag to see all of my stuff is messed up and my weapons, food, and medicine is gone. "Well I'm gonna go change and brush my hair, I'll be back later." I told dale as I started to climb off the RV and head towards where Daryl's tent is. I entered and pulled out all my stuff and reorganized it in my back pack. I brushed my hair with much struggle and pulled it up into high pigtails, kind of like an anime character. I pulled out shorts and a v-neck ninja turtle shirt. I grabbed a small black case, that had the word sharpie on the front, and left the tent. I saw Lori, carol, Amy, Andrea, and another woman, who I think is Jacqui, by a huge lake. I walk down to see them doing laundry and laughing together.

"Hey." I call out to them calmly.

"Oh, hey I didn't see you there." Andrea looks over to me.

"You don't have to be afraid, you can sit and talk with us" Amy tells me. I sit by Amy and join in their gossip session. We started taking about what we missed most from before the outbreak.

"I miss my vibrator." Jacqui admits to us.

"So do I," carol admits while laughing.

"What about you? What do you miss most Lilly?" Lori asks me.

"I'd say my iPod I would sit for hours on end listening to music cranked up so loud you could hear it down the street. That's really all though, I mean I still have my artsy stuff."

None of us noticed but carol husband, Ed, came over, "what are y'all laughing at."

"Nothing Ed" Andrea spoke up.

"Less talking and more cleaning."

"Or what Ed?"

"Carol come on" he grabbed her arm.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere with you."

"Come on, hurry up."

"Why so she can show up with fresh bruises later?" They continued to argue, becoming more and more heated as it continues. Until Ed slaps carol. Shane suddenly runs over and tackles Ed to the ground. He was mercilessly beating him, for a moment I thought he might kill Ed. Carol was begging him to stop.

"You touch her or anyone else again and I won't stop" he finally threatens before walking off. Leaving Carol on the ground weeping beside Ed.

After taking care of Carol and Ed, I went back to sit with Dale again.

"What you got there?" He asked pointing to my sharpie case. I sat down on the roof and set the case in between my legs.

"These are my babies." I opened the case to show dale the beautiful sharpie collection.

"Wow. That's a lot. How many do you have?"

"I have about 53 last time I counted." I replied. I looked down at my sharpies and suddenly realized that they're out of order and a complete mess. "What the fuck!" I yell, probably heard through out the camp.

"What is it?" Dale asks concerned.

"Someone messed up my damn sharpies!" I dumped out the case and started to sort them in rainbow order. "I have extreme OCD when it comes to pencils, marker, crayons, anything color related, and especially my sharpies." I counted the sharpies and realized that one was missing. "Shane!"

"What?" He came to the RV to see what I wanted.

"Where the hell is my silver sharpie!"

"But you already have a silver one?" Dale spoke curiously.

"Yes, but I had 2 of them and one is missing! Where is it!" Shane ran in the RV for a couple moments then camp back out with a silver sharpie and throwing it up to me. "Thank you!" He just walked away. I pulled out the thin black sharpie and started to draw on my left hand giving myself two different tattoos. One is a bow and arrow and the other an arrow in my wrist (picture above).

"You're pretty good." Dale said watching me continue.

"Thanks, I did this all the time, even before the apocalypse. I've been drawing on myself since I was in 9th grade."

"How do you not have any sort of skin disease?"

"Just lucky I guess."

"Why a bow and arrow?" I looked over at him, "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's a reminder of someone I once knew." that was all I could say about it.

I was sitting by the fire ring with my sharpies doodling randomly, when Carl and Sophia come and sit beside me.

"Hi Lillian." Carl says to me.

"Hey, you guys can call my Lilly, it just sounds weird being called Lillian by you guys."

"What are you doing Lilly?" Sophia asking coming closer to take a look at me doodling on my arm.

"Drawing."

"You're really good."

"Thank you."

"Can you draw something on my arm?" Sophia asked me.

"And me too?"

"Go ask your mothers, if they say its okay then sure." They jumped up and ran as fast as they could to find their mothers. A few moments later they came back. "What they say?"

"My mom says it's okay, as long as I wash it off later." Carl told me.

"And mine says it's fine." Sophia answered as well.

"Awesome. So here are the colors I have,"I opened the case completely showing them all the colors, "who's first?" Sophia sat down in front of me first and gave me her wrist. "What do you want me to draw sweetie?"

"How about a rose?"

"Sure thing. Do you want it to be any special colors or do you want it to be the normal red?" She choose the colors pink, purple, and blue. I got to work and it looked beautiful when done. Now it was Carl's turn. "What do you want bud?"

"I want a sheriffs badge."

"In gold, bronze or normal yellow?" He chose gold and when I finished it was pretty good. "There you go. Do you guys like them?"

"We love them." Sophia gushed as her and Carl hugged me.

Night fall had come and everyone was relaxing around the fire enjoying ourselves and eating the fish that Amy and Andrea had caught. Sophia and Carl were still loving their "tattoos" and were walking around showing everyone.

"These are really good." Lori said admiring the drawings on the children arms.

"Thanks. It took me a long time to get good at sharpie tattoos."

"Your able to wash them off right?"

"Yeah of course, just set your arm in water for a minute or two and it'll just wash off. But I heard that if you put baby powder and hairspray on it then it lasts for about a month. I'm not sure if it's true though, I never tried it before."

Amy gets up and Andrea nudges her, "where you going?"

"I have to pee, gees try to be discreet around here." And everyone just kind of laughs a couple minutes later we all hear Amy's scream and turn to see her get bitten by a walker. A huge horde comes into camp. Right now I really wish I had my guns.


End file.
